1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wheel rim fabrication technology and more particularly, to a method of making a wheel rim using a recyclable plastic composite material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional wheel rims are commonly made of a metallic material, for example, iron or aluminum alloy. A wheel rim made of iron is heavy and inexpensive, however it may deformed easily. An aluminum alloy wheel rim is relatively lighter than an iron wheel rim and not easily deformable, however it is expensive. As conventional wheel rims, either made of iron or aluminum alloy, have a certain weight, a gasoline-powered vehicle or electrical vehicle using conventional metal wheel rims consumes much fuel energy or electrical power.
As fuel energy is getting short and gasoline price keeps increasing, vehicle manufacturers keep investing a big amount of capital in creating high strength and light weight materials to reduce vehicle weight. Hybrid and electrical vehicles have also been continuously created to serve people. However, the endurance of existing electrical vehicles is still not satisfactory. In order to reduce the consumption of fuel oil or electrical power, it is necessary to reduce the weight of the vehicle. All vehicle manufacturers are trying hard to reduce the weight of the vehicle body in order to reduce the consumption of fuel oil or electrical power.